Perversion
by Irving Haratt
Summary: La inocencia se desvanece al momento cuando tu cuerpo y alma se desnuda por mentes pervertidas, los secretos que quisieras contar a una persona pero que no te atreverias, donde los pecados es un estilo de vida.. Esta la historia jamas contada..
1. Mi infancia y mi mejor amiga

**Hola de todos, pues ya regrese... este es mi tercer fanfiction, espero que se de su agrado... este sera un fic un poco crudo, sera muy diferente a los otros fics que hecho.. esta historia siempre sera relatada por el protaginista.. que en esre caso sera Taichi Yagami, relata toda su vida, por lo que cada capitulo es un capitulode toda su vida.. espero que lo acepten como fueron los demas fics bien recibidos...**

**pues ya esta aclarado lo del fic, contendra temas fuertes por los que son muy sensibles les advierto que no lo lean..**

**tambien los invito a que a los que no han leido mis otros fanfic "amor tentador " y "la diosa"**

**bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de "perversion"**

* * *

"**Perversión"**

Por: Irving Sánchez

**Capitulo 1: **Mi infancia y mi nueva amiga

_Hola, mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, tengo 17 años y mi vida se esta terminando, todo lo que conocía, todo lo que pensaba que estaba bien, todo los amigos y el amor que había recibido se había desvanecido por la faz de la tierra… dejándome solo en esta repugnante vida…_

_Es triste como saber como termina una vida que ha tenido una vida tormentosa, perturbada… si estaba perturbada, mi vida era un desastre… todo se había ido hacia abajo..._

_Estoy tocando fondo… pero aun no se si pueda levantarme… solo necesito tiempo de reflexionar… si un poco y decir… que fue lo que realmente me paso… ¿por que rayos me convertí en esto?... en verdad… no quería… no quería que me tocara vivir esta vida… pero parece algunos son afortunados con la gracia de Dios… pero ese no fui yo… mi corazón se había roto en mil pedazos…_

_Lagrimas llenas de dolor y amargura caen de mis ojos, mis ojos estaban muy hinchados de tanto llorar, me veía terrible... ya me estaba haciendo efecto de las drogas que consumía mi vida a diario… pero aun no llego… el por que me convertí en la sucia persona que soy… unos dicen por que es un degenerado un depravado… otros por que le gusta esa vida promiscua o por que no tiene nadie que lo apoye..._

_Pero se han preguntado… ¿Por qué soy esta clase de persona?_

_Todas las personas te juzgan sin ponerse a pensar… por que me transforme en esta persona que es totalmente a mí… si… aunque no lo crean… yo no era así... pero nadie se pregunta ¿Cuál fue el problema?_

_La raíz de mi problema… no es por los sucesos que han pasado con las personas que me "aman" o que me rodena siempre… diciéndome que soy un buen amigo… no lo creo ya no soy eso… me han traicionado… han hablado a mis espaldas… acabaron con mi confianza… terminaron de destruirme completamente como persona…_

_Ahora díganme todos… ¿Cómo puede vivir un ser humano… sin amigos… sin alguien con quien confiar?... parece es lo que he hecho vivir sin ellos… me envuelto en una coraza en la que nadie puede entrar… el que nadie podrá lastimarme… no esta vez no lo permitiré… por que no aguantaría… seria demasiado doloroso… aunque… que importa… ya mi corazón se esta pudriendo por dentro… nadie podía curar las heridas que me hacían sufrir cada día mas…_

_Me gustaría poder tener un cuchillo para poderme sacarme todo los podrido de mi cuerpo… soy una persona horrible... pero pronto ella iba terminar este inmenso dolor que no me deja dormir ni vivir… solo eso quería vivir como cualquiera pero no estaba destinada la felicidad en mi…_

_Pero antes de que todo termine… les contare mi historia… para que me comprendan por tan solo una vez la desastrosa niñez y todo lo que representa mi vida… pero no quiero que nadie llore… si yo pude aguantarme el dolor en mi interior y ahogarme mis lagrimas por dentro… no tengan compasión…_

_Si alguien se encuentra escuchando esta grabacion sabran todo sobre mi..._

_Esta la historia que nunca he dicho, donde no hay esperanza, no hay amor… no hay gloria… mucho menos un final feliz_

_Todo comenzó a la edad de descubrimiento, de diversión e inocencia… cosa que se había marchado hace tiempo dejándome solo…_

_Tenía 7 años… si esa edad donde es pura e inocente… que es protegido por su madre ante el mundo peligroso que se ha transformado con el paso del tiempo…_

_Pero mis padres siempre me proporcionaron la confianza y la libertad de divertirme como un… niño de mi edad…_

_Ahora es tiempo de contarles mi historia…_

**Flashback**

Vivía en los suburbios de Tokio, mas especifico en la región de Odaiba. Viví en un departamento como las demás personas, así acostumbran las persona de ahí, ya era como una cultura…

Nos acabamos de mudar a ese lugar por lo que no tenía ningún amigo, era lógico, por lo que aun no entraba ala escuela… faltaba todavía un mes para el regreso a clases… que mala suerte pero eso no me desanimo y así decidí pedir permiso de poder salir a jugar al parque que estaba enfrente…

Así lo hice, baje las escaleras del edificio departamental…

Me acerque a la cancha de fútbol, en ese tiempo amaba el fútbol como nadie, me gustaba mucho jugar… "_ero pronto se convirtió en mi pasión, que mas adelante les contare"…_

Comencé a jugar solo, a patear el balón ya que parecía un lugar fantasma por que no miraba a nadie pasar por aquí y mucho menos… niños con quien jugar por lo que me desilusione… pero seguí pateando la pelota…

La verdad era realmente aburrido, pero que podía hacer… prefería estar afuera, donde podía contemplar el sol, el hermoso día que era y la brisa del viento moviendo mi despeinado cabello café…

Es que si entraba iba estar solo con mis papas… no es que mi desagradaba solo que me hartaba tanto tiempo pasar con ellos… los amaba eran mi héroes pero uno necesito tiempo para convivir con personas de tu edad…

El tiempo pasaba y ya estaba muy aburrido, me columpie, me tire del resbaladero hasta hice amistad con una… piedra… soy patético pero tenia que imaginarme compañía…

Ya no quería saber nada, estaba muy triste por no hacer amigos… ni modo otro día será…

Me dirigí hacia mi casa y llegue a la puerta, la abrí y, me quede con mis padres haber la televisión y dejar que me consintieran una vez mas…

Al día siguiente…

Me levante, me bañe y otra vez salir hacia el parque, haber si tenia suerte esta vez pero no me quería ilusionar… este lugar esta muerto…

Comencé mis jugadas en la cancha de fútbol, me gustaba mucho jugarlo pero no era muy entretenido si lo haces solo…

Paso el tiempo ni rastro de un ser viviente en este lugar… estaba odiando este lugar… extrañaba la casa en la que vivía antes, tenia mis amigos con quien jugar y mi escuela… pero que va ya estaba aquí y tenia que acostumbrarme a… esto.

Ya cuando por fin me di por vencido… me encerraría en mi casa hasta que terminara el verano y entrar a la escuela a conocer a niños con quien pueda ser su amigo…

Patee el balón con todas mis fuerzas, prueba de la furiosa que sentía en ese momento… cerré mis ojos… tenia ganas de llorar… pero entonces cuando sentí que alguien me había regresado el balón…

Cuando abrí me encontré con una… ¿niña?... no podía creer que una niña podía hacer un pase de esa manera por lo que me dejo impresionado y es cuando me hablo…

- Ten cuidado a donde pateas el balón, podrías lastimar alguien.- me sonrió la pequeña niña y yo le respondí:

- lo siento, no volverá a pasar.- riéndome de la pena

- seria mejor… jugar a fútbol… ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo?- esa niña era diferente y me propuso algo que deseaba desde que llegue a este lugar…

- si me parece genial

- pero antes quiero saber una cosa…

- si ¿Qué quiere saber?

- el nombre del niño con el jugare…- me volvió a sonreír, sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago…

- Me llamo Taichi Yagami, tengo 7 años y ¿podría saber el tuyo?

- mi nombre es… Sora Takenouchi… mucho gusto Taichi.

Los dos nos pusimos a jugar, nos conectábamos mutuamente, creo que teníamos mucho en común a pesar de ser una niña…

Platicamos de muchas cosas, rápidamente nos hicimos grandes amigos… paso el tiempo y con ella era todo mi mundo con la única que jugaba ya que ese lugar casi no había con quien jugar… éramos inseparables…

Un día estábamos los dos tomando un jugo, cada quien tomaba de su jugo, estábamos disfrutando la hermosa puesta del sol…

Es cuando le mencione esto…

- Sora ¿sabias que eres mi mejor amiga?- le pregunto con cara ilusionada

- lose Taichi, tu también eres mi mejor amigo y no olvides

- Sora nunca lo olvidare, siempre permaneceremos juntos pase lo que pase

- eso espero Taichi, me pondría triste si no estuviéramos juntos, lo bueno que estaremos en la misma escuela.- su expresión se notaba la felicidad al estar a mi lado…

- te lo prometo Sora, esto será una promesa… y talvez cuando estemos grandes… _"me sonroje mucho, era muy inocente y lo que dije fue por nomás decirlo pero en verdad no lo sentía o no se era muy chico para saberlo" –_Nos casemos por que me gustaría siempre estar con mi mejor amiga...

- ay Tai… - se sonrojo – pero acepto tu propuesta… siempre estaremos juntos…

_Creo que hable demasiado ese día, deseaba eso por que mi mundo Sora, fue cuando la conocí… creo que desearía nunca haberla conocido, ya que fue una de las principales causantes que me hirió… por que en verdad lo hizo y esa estupida promesa se deshizo con el paso del tiempo, por que uno crece y ya nadie quiere cumplir una promesa como la de ese tipo… en verdad la quería mucho pero no todo salio como yo esperaba… aunque también la lastime cuando paso lo que contare lo siguiente… ese día la lastime, destruí nuestra amistad por un mal paso que di... desearía devolver el tiempo y debí haberla escuchado pero me cegué, y eso afectaría mi vida de por mi vida…_

_¿Por qué las personas vivimos en constante sufrimiento? no nacimos para sufrir siempre… sino para ser felices pero uno se busca su propio sufrimiento, cruzándote con las personas equivocadas… muchos estamos destinados hacer un papel en el mundo… Sora siempre serás mi mejor amiga…_

_Ahora comenzare a contarles, el segundo capitulo de mi vida, de cómo comencé mi recaída en este peligroso mundo que aun no conocia…_

_continuara..._

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.. ¿que le habra pasado a Taichi ¿poe que relata toda su vida en un grabador? poco a poco descubriremos la verdad de su perturbada vida..**

**dejen reviews se los agradeceria..**

**hasta luego, esperon el proximo capitulo..**


	2. Conociendo a Andru

**disculpen el retrazo pero estado demasiado ocupado y no tengo internet asi qe tengame pàciencia, aqi esta el segundo capitulo espero qe les guste)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a Andru 

_Ahora comenzare a contarles la persona que mas detesto en esta vida, desearía que estuviera muerto… aunque ya no se que paso con el por que nunca lo volví a ver…._

_Pero nunca se me olvidara el momento que lo conocí… _

_Realmente, al conocerlo marco mi vida para siempre, ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que el mundo no era todo de color de rosa y felicidad, conocí al mundo nefasto, peligroso y oscuro que puede llegar a hacer.._

_¿Por qué se tuvo que cruzar en mi camino?, son esas personas que nomás pasan por tu vida para afectarte de por vida… así fue cuando conocí a Andru..._

_Todavía lo recuerdo bien, ya que es algo que nunca se me va a olvidar…_

_Creo que ya es tiempo, de contarles el momento que apareció en mi vida… Andru…_

Estaba en el parque con Sora como de costumbre, jugando a fútbol… nos encantaba pasar el tiempo juntos, se nos iba las horas muy rápido… era como si el mundo no existiera para nosotros mas que nosotros nomás existíamos en nuestro mundo de fantasía e inocencia el uno hacia el otro..

Era fascinante compartir un pasatiempo que tanto te fascinaba en ese momento, lo mas extraño era con… una niña…

Si a veces me preguntaba por que me divertía tanto con una niña y como ella sabia tanto de un deporte literalmente para hombres, lo digo por hoy en día todas las chicas practican bastante este deporte… pero en ese momento era extraño…

En realidad no tenia a amigos de mi mismo sexo… creo que ella tampoco por que nunca la observe con otras niñas jugando con muñecas, creo que nunca le intereso esos juegos, se le hacían muy aburridos… pues ella misma me lo decía, Sora prefería estar afuera de un edificio siendo libre y estar activa siempre… como correr o brincar pero no era ese tipo de niñas que se sentaban con las demás a peinar muñecas o jugar a la comidilla... ella prefería un deporte o matarse antes de hacer cosas de niñas… eso era lo que la convertía en una chica especial…

Realmente nunca me intereso por que nunca hacia cosas niñas, solo me importaba que estuviera junto a mi lado como siempre debió haber sido…

Pero todo cambio cuando llego _el…_

Sora y yo observamos que una nueva familia se mudaba a este edificio, concluimos al ver un camión de mudanza, vimos como sacaban las pertenencias de esa familia…

Es cuando vi a un niño, se notaba que era más grande que yo, pude deducir que tenia más o menos como unos 10 o 11 años, era de tez morena, cabello negro corto, era lacio su cabello, tenia ojos pequeños de color cafés claros…

Pero no le tome mucha importancia y le sugerí a Sora que debíamos continuar jugando…

Al día siguiente, ya era fin de semana por lo que la familia de Sora, salieron de viaje a visitar a sus abuelos que Vivian en Kyoto…

No sabia que iba hacer un fin entero sin Sora, ahora que lo pienso nunca me separaba de ella siempre estábamos juntos y nunca se había separado de mi y tenia una hermanita pero era muy pequeña en ese entonces y me aburría estar con ella, pero solo tenia 5 años, aparte era niña, no le gustaban los deportes mas que jugar con muñecas y no tenia amigos cerca en esta zona de la ciudad.

Mis amigos de la escuela vivían del otro lado de la ciudad por lo que era imposible ir por que mis padres no me dejarían ir hasta ese rumbo…

Ese día me levante no con muchos ánimos, mi mama había hecho el desayuno como de costumbre, nos preparo hotcakes, me gustaban mucho y eso lo sabia mi madre.

Me termine el desayuno, aun era temprano por lo que decidí ir tomar una ducha, fui al baño y abrí la regadera.

Al salir me vestí, me puse unos googles, me gustaba mucho usarlos y me daba personalidad...

Camine hacia la estancia, aunque mi casa bueno… apartamento no era muy grande, para ser preciso compartía habitación con mi hermanita… en fin me recosté sobre el sofá y me dispuse a ver la televisión…

En realidad no me gustaba mucho ver la televisión, prefería estar afuera haciendo al más de provecho y estará al aire libre por que siempre pasó más tiempo dentro mi casa como cualquiera pero no tenía razones para salir…

Mi hermanita también se encontraba en la estancia pero ella jugando alas muñecas, ella me ofreció a que me acercara y jugara con ella pero no acepte… no me gustaba ni siquiera jugar con mis juguetes mucho menos con muñecas.

Continué viendo la televisión ya que no tenia otra cosas que hacer, mis padres conservaban entre ellos en su habitación o miraban la televisión.

No pude aguantar mas y decidí salir al parque que estaba cerca de mi casa, me resigne a jugar solo pero prefería estar solo que estar encerrado en mi casa, me acerque a mis padres y pedí permiso por lo que me lo dieron sin prorrogas.

Salí de mi casa, baje las escaleras de mi edificio, cuando llegue ala planta baja, me dirigí hacia al parque con mi balón de fútbol…

Al llegar como siempre no había nadie y eso que eran las 5, era para que todos los niños salieran a jugar pero parece que los aburridos de mi edificio preferían quedarse a jugar con los videojuegos o ver la televisión.

En fin, me fui a la cancha de fútbol y comencé a jugar yo solo, hacer tiros libres.

En eso pateé tan fuerte que el balón salio volando hasta fuera de la cancha, en eso escuche que alguien la patio, mis ojos se ilusionaron, la única persona que podría ser… era ella, pensé "si es ella ala mejor no se había ido"…

Cuando voltee mi rostro fue entonces que me di cuenta que no era ella, sino… otra persona, era el chico nuevo del edificio y eso me sorprendió mucho.

- Ten mucho cuidado donde pateas el balón por que puedes lastimar alguien.- me hablo el chico extraño para mí

- lo siento, tendré mas cuidado ala otra.- le respondí

- descuida, lo bueno que me gusta el fútbol y se patearla, pero ala otra no contaras con mucha suerte y golpearas alguien.- me sonrió

- ¿enserio¿Te gusta jugar fútbol?.- lo dije muy ilusionado

- claro, de hecho estaba un equipo hasta que me mude a este edificio…¿tu vives en este edificio?

- si en el segundo piso y ¿tu en que piso vives?

- pues de hecho también el segundo, pero hasta el final del lado izquierdo.

- enserio, yo vivo también al final pero del lado derecho.

- ah y por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Taichi Yagami, mucho gusto.- me acerque para saludarlo

- mucho gusto Taichi, mi nombre es Andru Tendo.

- oye, que te parece si jugamos futbol, es que tengo muchas ganas de jugar

- por mi esta bien, me gusta jugar aunque sea con mas chicos que yo, no creo que me puedas igualar… - lo dijo muy orgulloso y en tona de burla…

- ¿pues cuantos años tienes?

- Tengo 11 años.- su edad no me sorprendió ya me lo imaginaba

- pues yo tengo 8 años.- lo dije un poco avergonzado

- eres muy pequeño no creo que podamos a jugar te podría lastimar…

- ¿quieres apostar? Vamos grandulon no seas miedoso y juguemos.- lo desafié

- esta bien pero no te quejes si te lastimo por que pateo muy fuerte…

Fue entonces cuando los dos comenzamos a jugar, jugaba bastante bien pero eso no me desanimo, me esmorece mucho para desmotarle que sabia jugar bastante bien y creo que lo logre, por si se quedo impactado que yo le quitara el balón a pesar de mi edad…

Decidimos parar el juego por que ya era noche y estábamos muy cansados...

- oye Taichi, juegas muy bien para ser un niño de 8 años

- te lo dije, que soy bastante bueno.- lo dije presumiendo

- pues me parece muy bien, luego te invito a jugar con mi amigos creo que les agradaras y no piensas como un niño pequeño hasta pareces de mi edad.- esto me hizo sonrojar por el halago de mi nuevo amigo.

- pues no importa, solo me gusta jugar ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa por comida? Muero de hambre!.- haciendo un ruido extraño mi estomago

- por mi esta bien, vayamos…

Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa. Cuando entramos lo presente ante mi familia, mis papas rápidamente lo recibieron y estaban felices que tuviera un amigo aunque fuera más grande que yo.

Mi mama lo invito a cenar con nosotros y Andru así lo hizo, pasamos horas conociéndonos y en verdad me agrado mucho, hasta me había olvidado la ausencia de Sora.

Después lo acompañe a la entrada de mi apartamento y me despedí de mi nuevo amigo, por lo que acordamos de salir mañana a jugar con sus amigos.

Cuando se fue, me cambie de ropa, me coloque mi pijama me y decidí que ya era muy tarde y debía dormir para mañana despertar con muchas energías.

Me desperté, ya era domingo y recordé que hoy regresaba mi mejor amiga de su viaje por eso me alegre mas pero estábamos ilusionado con salir con Andru, creo que me sentía mas grande que los demás.

Fue cuando recibí una llamada, si era Sora ya había llegado a su casa por lo que me vestí rápidamente y me dirigí hasta su casa, que vivía en el tercer piso enfrente de las escaleras.

Al llegar a casa de Sora, le conté al nuevo chico que había conocido, pero a Sora no le agrado la idea que fuera mas grande que nosotros y la invite a donde iríamos con mi amigo Andru

Su mama le dio permiso sin pensarla por que me tenía mucha confianza y sabia que le cuidaba.

Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia el apartamento de Andru, toque a s puerta y me abrió el, al verme acompañado con Sora, se quedo un poco serio y me dijo que pasara a su apartamento,

Nos sentó a los dos en la sala y se fue a su habitación, por lo que me llamo desde su habitación y yo fui hacia el…

Entonces lo vi pensativo y le pregunte que ocurría…

- Andru ¿ocurre algo? Te noto un poco serio

- Veras Tai, seré directo contigo, iremos a jugar con chicos de mi edad y no les va agradar que llevemos a una chica, por que se puede lastimar y no quiero avergonzarme si le ocurre un accidente..

- Pero Sora no es así, es diferente ella sabe jugar muy bien, mucho mejor que muchos de mi edad…

- Si Taichi, pero no puede ir, si va ella no iras conmigo y olvídate que salgamos juntos por que no puedo estar jugando con niñitas

- pero… Andru es mi mejor amiga

- y yo seré tu mejor amigo, así que tu eliges ella o yo…

Me quede pensando, no sabia que hacer… Sora había sido mi mejor amiga, la que me acompañaba a todo pero me agradaba estar con Andru y saber que era mas grande que yo podria aprender muchas cosas…

Y cometi el grave error de mi vida…

- sora, tengo que decirte algo… veras… es que…- tartamudeaba, no sabia como empezar…

- Taichi… escuche todo y creo que ya se cual es tu decisión, ya no me importa, si quieres irte con ese chico que no me da buena espina haya tu… me duele que hayas elegido a el y eso que apenas lo acabas de conocer… que a tu amiga de todo el tiempo... – lo dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando la mire así… mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos…

Sora salio del apàrtamente de Andru y no la detuve...

**Fin del flashback**

_En ese momento mi mundo cambio completamente y descubrira cosas que aun no estaba preparado... demasaido pronto no era el momento adecuado..._

_te odio Andru..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_este fue el segundo capitulo, pronto subire el tercero... es cuando empieza a desarrollarse esta historia..._


	3. Observa y aprende

**Hola a todos, ps perdon por la tardanza pero tuve muchos inconvenientes por lo qe no terminaba los capitulos y despues tuve problemas por subir este capitulo qe se me paso el tiempo, en fin espero qe disfruten el tercer capitulo ya qe ahora en adelante lo continuare para terminar este fic y continuar con mis nuevos fics..**

**dejen reviews=)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Observa y aprende

_Sora se había esfumado en mi vida, si la deje ir no la detuve y cometí uno de los grandes errores de mi vida, pero ya que, ya no podía hacer nada la había perdido para siempre por no confiar en ella pero estaban tan cegado y pensé: "perdí a una amiga y gane otro amigo". _

_Error haber pensado eso, no sabía que esta decisión que había tomado me cambiaria mi destino para siempre…_

_**Flashback: POV TAICHI**_

Ya habían pasado 6 meses de lo que había ocurrido en el departamento de Andru, había perdido contacto completamente con Sora, ya la veía afuera en el parque jugando con su balón de futbol ni escuchaba sus risas ni nada… todo lo de ella se había ido… si se había ido, Sora se había mudado de hogar, se fue a vivir a Kyoto, a su madre le habían dado un mejor empleo y así le va ofrecer mejor vida a ella, lo que me duele aun… es que no se despidió de mi, no sabia si volvería a verla algún día de estos, no sabia en ese momento lo que me depararía el destino…

Andru se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, cuando estaba a su lado sentía como el hermano mayor que no tenia y era la persona que me enseñaba las cosas buenas de la vida pero no era así, era muy pequeño e inocente y no comprendía lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo pensando que lo que aprendía me llevaría a buen camino.

Siempre salía con Andru y sus amigos 3 años mayores que yo aunque parezca poco pero si es mucha diferencia de edad hablando mentalmente ya que ellos tenían una manera distinta de ver las cosas ya que razonaban mas aunque ellos sabían muchas cosas que aun no estaban preparados experimentarlos y por supuesto yo la persona menos indicada.

Un día normal como cualquier otro, Andru me invito a ir a la casa de uno de sus amigos algo inusual ya que nunca íbamos a la casa de sus amigos mejor dicho nunca había visitado la casa de alguno de ellos. No me importo, entonces seguí la corriente Andru de ir con sus amigos.

Caminamos a una larga distancia, lejos de nuestros hogares, fue entonces que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, el barrio se notaba un deteriorado, paredes rayadas y en las calles afueras de los departamentos había resto de basura.

Subimos los escalones del edificio, se sentía una ambiente un poco perturbador y escalofriante pero aun así continúe los paso de Andru. De pronto ya nos encontrábamos frente la puerta de su amigo Kasu, fue cuando tocó Andru y la puerta se abrió lentamente, Kasu nos pasó a su apartamento

Entramos y rápidamente nos dirigimos a la habitación de Kasu, al llegar me percate de la decoración de su habitación que no era adecuada para su edad y mucho menos para mi. En la habitación había posters de mujeres desnudas, calendarios, había algunas figuras que me imagine que se trataba de algo sexual aunque no comprendía muy bien pero no me sentía cómodo en ese lugar, su habitación estaba desordenada, su ropa tirada al suelo junto con calcetas y comics, había restos de comida en su escritorio como que había comida hace días, el punto es que su habitación era un caos total.

Entonces Andru me dijo: "por aquí Tai, vamos a su computadora te enseñaremos algo"

Está bien.- yo solo asentí y los seguí hacia la computadora de Kasu

Taichi todo lo que mires aquí por ningún motivo lo comentes, confío en ti recuerda que te aprecio mucho

Andru... está bien hare lo que tú me digas

Kasu, enséñame que me traes de nuevo

Mira son excelentes

Mi mirada quedo impactada, nunca en mis 8 años había visto algo así, era algo nuevo para mí y lo estaba descubriendo ese preciso momento, no tenia las palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo, no estaba acostumbrado a observar ese tipo de imágenes. Mostraban a dos personas del sexo opuesto desnudas que estaban conectados de alguna manera y el rostro de ambos se mira el placer al estar haciendo eso. Entonces cuando pregunte:

Andru, que están haciendo esas dos personas?

Taichi, a eso le llama que están teniendo relaciones sexuales o simplemente sexo..

Sexo?

Si es una forma que las personas lo practican para sentir alguna satisfacción ya que las dos la reciben

Entonces es la manera en la que los adultos se divierten… ya veo, entonces mis papas también lo deben de practicar

Jajaja Taichi no queremos saber la vida sexual de tus papas, eso no excita para nada

Que es excitar?

Es cuando sientes placer cuando miras o haces algo sexual, sientes ansias de poder satisfacer esa necesidad

Y como sé que estoy excitado?

Los hombres es muy fácil solo tu pene se engranda cuando sientes una gran excitación eso se llama tener una erección como la que yo tengo este momento

Fue entonces cuando mi mirada se perdió en los pantalones de Andru y vi un bulto fuera de lo normal a como se ve un pantalón normal, fue cuando me di cuenta que en verdad tenía una erección, vaya estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas que nunca pensé que las aprendería a mi corta edad y estaba feliz de que fuera era mi mejor amigo Andru, cierta manera me estaba excitando ver esas imágenes y no se porque pero dentro mi ropa interior algo comenzó a crecer...

En fin, ya dejarnos de charla hay que ver los videos que son mejor que las fotos.- dijo kasu

Me parece bien.- respondió Andru

Apareció un video en la computadora de dos personas teniendo sexo, mis oídos escuchaba cada grito y gemido de la mujer que le estaban practicando el "sexo", estaba demasiado impresionado no se que me ocurrió pero estaba un poco acalorado y no dejaba de mirar esas imágenes.

Observa atentamente mi mirada no se apartaba de ese monitor, fue cuando me percate que Andru se había bajado los pantalones, fue cuando mis ojos se centraron en su miembro y en su mano como se masajeaba esa parte intima de los hombres y mire como se agrandaba..

También me di cuenta que Kasu hacia lo mismo, me quede impactado por lo que estaba viendo que deje de prestar atención a la computadora, mientras ellos seguían mirando detenidamente el monitor y aun asi seguían haciendo ese acto que estaba presenciando.

Fue cuando Andru se percato que lo estaba mirando, y yo reaccione de mi trance y gire mi cabeza de nuevo a la computadora, entonces me di cuenta que estaba sonrojado por lo que acaba de ocurrir..

Andru siguió haciendo eso, creo que Andru se dio cuenta que lo miraba demasiado que se hizo como el que no se daba cuenta que lo veía de vez en cuando. Entonces escuche un fuerte gemido, era Andru que le había pasado su miembro.

Habia expulsado de miembro un liquido blanquizco y transparente a la vez, esto me desconcertó y no sabia ahora asi que estaba pasando entonces me dio por preguntarle andru lo que había ocurrido en ese instante.

Andru, perdón por la pregunta pero que era lo que te salió… de tu

pe-ne?

Ah, el semen… te sale cuando estas demasiado excitado, esto se le llama eyaculación y es el momento culminante cuando ya estas muy excitado

Y que se siente?

Taichi, eso tu lo vas experimentar en algún momento de tu vida y créeme te va gustar que te harás adicto como nosotros por te sientes tan bien , sientes esa euforia y ese placer que ningún chocolate te lo hará como es la masturbación, cuando te jalas el pene de esta manera de se llama por si quería preguntar sobre eso

Cada palabra que decía Andru, mis pensamientos los absorbía como si fuera una esponja y cada recuerdo se quedaba impregnado en mi cabeza.

Ya que ellos terminaron de ver "pornografía", que era asi como se llamaba lo que estábamos viendo, Andru me acompaño a mi casa..

Taichi, recuerda no le menciones esto a tu madre ni a tu padre, a nadie esto quedara entre amigos

No te preocupes, no diré nada te lo prometo.- asentí con una sonrisa

Asi se habla y mañana paso de nuevo por ti para que aprendas otras cosas nuevas, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti

Lose y te doy las gracias, no importa lo que vea mientras este contigo no hay problema

Está bien que bien que estamos claros.- dijo esto Andru para ya asi despedirse

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre a mi hogar, rápidamente fui al baño a darme una ducha y a disponerme a dormir...

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido todo este día, mis pensamientos no podían sacarse esas imágenes que vi ese momento y mucho menos lo que estaba  
practicando Andru no dejaba de recordar ese momento que cambio mi vida completamente. Esperaba con ansias que ya amaneciera para poder compartir con ellos nuevas experiencias…

_**Fin del flashback**_

"_y vaya que __compartí varias experiencias con ellos, malditos bastados no saben el daño que me hicieron, no se cómo pueden vivir al saber el trauma que me hicieron. Pero todo se regresa en la vida y claro que tu, Andru no fuiste la excepción, que quede entre nosotros no Andru? Espero que este orgulloso de lo que hice jajaja, mejores amigos por siempre…_


	4. Juegos en la noche

**Hola de nuevo a todos, regreso con el cuarto capitulo espero que lo disfruten y porfavor dejen reviews me inspira mas al seguir con esta historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**: Juegos en la noche

_Esta parte que contare fue el momento más cruel y despreciable que me paso en esos días, esos días que no podía parar de llorar, cuando empezó mi infierno a mi corta edad, nadie se entero nadie sabe la verdadera historia como pasaron los hechos, lo peor es que no podía hablar, no me salian las palabras para decirlo a gritos que necesitaba realmente ayuda pero el silencio me mudo y calle nunca dije nada hasta ahora…_

_Este dia fue cuando sembré una semilla de odio en mi corazón, esa espina que nunca pude quitarme. Fue un momento en que me cambio mi manera de ver el mundo, que no todo es lo que aparentan. Ese dia deje de confiar en las personas por que ya no era el mismo…_

_Asi que todo empezó un sábado…_

**Flashback: POV Taichi**

Era un día nublado en Odaiba, era un sábado, las personas salían temprano del trabajo para así descansar el tan esperado fin de semana, donde todos se relajan y pueden divertirse. Mis padres era la oportunidad para pasar más tiempo conmigo pero muchas habían cambiado, ya no tenía mucho interés en pasar tiempo con ellos, mas bien no quería estar con ellos, ya que mi nuevo interés tenia nombre, ese era mi mejor amigo Andru.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo de que nos juntábamos en casa de Kasu para ver pornografía, ya había convertido en un experto y aprendí a utilizar la computadora para ver páginas de internet pornográficas y videos, era una gran logro ya que a mis 8 años ya estaba viviendo lo que un puberto lo estaría viviendo y me sentía como una persona grande y experimentada… pero me equivoque, aun no había experimentado ni vivido lo suficiente para tener esos aires de grandeza que me daba.

El futbol me dejo de interesar por un buen tiempo, no me divertía con mis compañeros de clases ya que se me hacían muy… infantiles y aburrido… vaya lo que estoy diciendo como si yo no fuera un mocoso pero si no me sentía como una persona que tiene edad de 8 años, pero eso me afecto mucho ya que me aleje de las cosas positivas e inocentes que tenía que vivir porque realmente nadie se prepara para eso.

El punto es que este sábado era un día muy importante para mí, ya que me habían aceptado completamente los amigos de Andru y eso me enorgullecía porque me trataban como uno de ellos y me hacia feliz.

Eran las 6 de la tarde, Andru vendría por mis alas 8pm para ir a casa de Kasu ya que se había convertido en el lugar de reunión de todos nosotros. Estaba realmente desesperado y emocionado ya que sería la primera ver que dormiría con otras personas que no fueran mis padres. Ese sábado yo estaba haciendo mi maleta cuando llego mi padre muy contento, parece que la había muy bien en el trabajo pero no le tome mucha importancia solo pensaba que ya fuera la hora que vendría por mi.

En eso mi padre entra a mi habitación, muy contento y me dice:

Tai, ahora me ascendieron y pues quería celebrarlo junto con tu madre, tu hermana y por supuesto contigo, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la pizzería?

No iré...

¿Eh?- el padre de Tai se desconcertó con la respuesta de su hijo. ¿Y se puede saber porque no quieres ir?

Porque ya tengo planes.- contesto Tai muy seguro de su respuesta

¿y que no los puedes cancelar para pasar un tiempo con tu familia?

No, porque ya quede con mis amigos, haremos una pijamada y en 2 hrs vendrá por mi Andru para irnos a casa de Kasu y si voy con ustedes se me hara muy tarde.- explico Tai a su padre

¿por eso no nos quieres acompañar? Tai puedes llegar tarde, no creo que tu amigo Andru le importe mucho, aparte tendrán toda la noche para jugar.- dijo algo molesto tu padre

Claro que le importa que vaya y ya te dije no ire.- Tai contesto algo molesto

Tai no me alces la voz jovencito porque soy tu padre no debes hablarme asi y no me importa tus planes iras con nosotros te guste o no.- finalizo su padre

No me interesa , no ire a comer una estúpida pizza y escúchame N-O –I-R-E

¡BASTA TAI¡ no me hables asi, no iras con tus amigos, ¡ESTAS CASTIGADO¡.- grito molesto el padre de Taichi

CLARO QUE SI IRE, NO ME OBLIGARAS A QUEDARME AQUI Y MUCHO MENOS IR CON USTEDES… ASI QUE ¡ADIOS¡.- Tai tomo sus cosas para la pijamada y salió corriendo de su apartamento

TAICHIII.- grito su padre sin poder alcanzarlo

Corrí desesperadamente, hasta que llegue a casa de Andru. Toque el timbre de su departamento y rápidamente me abrió el, y solo me miro, indicándome que entrara a su hogar. Entre y me condujo hacia su habitación, ahí le explique lo que había ocurrido. El solo me dijo:

Bien hecho Tai, sin ti la pijamada no va ser igual, me alegro que te hayas escapado y será mejor irnos de aquí antes de que tus padres te encuentren aquí. Me lo dijo con una gran sonrisa por lo que me tranquilice ya que nunca había hecho esto.

Está bien, ya estoy listo, vámonos Andru.

Iré por mis cosas.

Fue asi que los dos salimos de su departamento, bajamos las escaleras de nuestra edificio y nos fuimos directamente a casa de Kasu donde nos veríamos con los demás, aunque ya llegaríamos a la hora que no habíamos acordado pero por mí, tuvimos que adelantarnos.

Caminamos bastante hasta llegar al edificio donde vive Kasu, subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la puerta de su departamento, entonces Andru toco su puerta. Esperamos unos minutos hasta que abrió la puerta su mama y nos dejo pasar, la señora se comporto muy amable y nos llevo directamente a la habitación de Kasu.

Entramos a su habitación, ahí nos esperaba Kasu, para mi sorpresa se encontraba solamente en bóxer por lo que me sonroje porque me daba pena verlo asi, Kasu tenia a mirada clavada en su computadora como era de esperarse, estaba jugando algún videojuego en internet ya que era un adicto a la computadora, siempre estaba ahí.

Andru y yo, dejamos nuestras cosas que traíamos para la pijamada en alguna parte de su habitación y nos sentamos en la cama de Kasu, nos pusimos comodos, el silencio se apodero de la habitación, ya que aun era temprano para que llegaran los demás y Kasu no apartaba su mirada de su computadora a pesar de que ya estábamos ahí en su habitación, Andru se miraba pensativo y no hablaba nada pero no dije nada, ya que no tenía un tema de conversación que pudiera hablar con ya que me sentía mal por lo que había pasado con mis papas.

Paso un tiempo y Andru me propuso jugar un videojuego para hacer tiempo mientras llegaban. Jugamos mucho tiempo, se pasaron las horas rápidamente, me la estaba pasando muy bien y aun no empezaba la pijamada oficialmente.

Transcurrieron las horas, en ese momento tocan la puerta, Kasu por fin se levanta de su asiento y abre la puerta para encontrarse con el resto, Tom y Lenny. Los paso a la habitación. Fue asi cuando Kasu nos presto atención a Andru y a nos pidió que nos sentaramos y que formáramos un circulo para ver qué haríamos, nos pusimos de acuerdo. En eso empezó la noche, es decir, la pijamada había comenzado oficialmente.

Tom sugirió que nos desvistiéramos y que nos colocáramos nuestras pijamas, por lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo para estar mas cómodos y para seguir con la tradicional regla de las pijamadas, estar en pijamas realmente. Todos nos desvestimos, mi mirada no dejaba de ver el cuerpo descubierto de Andru no se qué estaba pasando por mi mente pero ya se estaba haciendo costumbre de eso.

Cuando ya todos estamos en pijamas, Lenny sugirió pedir pizzas y jugar a un videojuego mientras esperábamos las pizzas por lo que a todos les pareció una buena idea. Comenzamos a jugar al supernintendo cuando estaba de moda, el juego se llamaba mortal kombat 2 y nos turnaríamos para jugar.

Tocaron la puerta de la casa de Kasu, por lo que sabíamos que por fin había llegado las pizzas que habíamos ordenados, Kasu,Tom y Lenny fueron por ellas mientras Andru y yo esperábamos. Regresaron a la habitación ya que no habíamos salido de ese cuarto, Kasu y los demás traían las pizzas, por lo que comenzamos a comer mientras mirábamos una película que acababa de empezar en un canal de televisión. Todos estábamos atentos no recuerdo el titulo de la película pero salía escenas de desnudos, creo que esa fue la razón porque la dejaron y continuamos viéndola, hasta que me dieron ganas de orinar, pedí el baño a Kasu y el solo me dijo que ya sabía el camino por lo que. Salí de la habitación y me apresure para llegar al baño.

Cuando termine, salí del baño para volver a la habitación, me percate que la casa estaba oscura y que sus padres se encontraban en su habitación por lo que supuse que ya estaban dormidos aunque ya era tarde me di cuenta que en la casa de Kasu no había reglas ya que su mama no nos había molestado en toda la noche a pesar del escándalo.

Por lo que no me importo y pensé que era mejor asi, para seguir pasándolas bien hasta ahorita. Entre la habitación, estaba oscura, ya que el televisor se encontraba apagado.

Mire hacia la computadora ahí se encontraban todos, por lo que supuse que estaban mirando en la pantalla, por lo que me acerque a ellos y hice lo mismo que ellos, observar.

En verdad me divertía mucho y me excitaba mucho viendo esos videos, ya era todo un experto o bueno eso pensaba hasta que los chicos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos pero no me decían nada.

Fue cuando Andru coloco su mano en mi hombre y me dijo:

Taichi, veras… lo que veremos a continuación, es algo muy diferente a lo que has visto… quiero que lo mantengamos en secreto

¿Y de que se trata Andru?

Ahorita lo veras… pero prométeme que no dirás nada

Te lo prometo… no dire nada pero ya enseñamos lo que quieres mostrarme

Está bien, se que te gustara ya te tenemos la suficiente confianza para mostrarte este lado…

Y vaya que me sorprendí, Kasu mostro un video igual como los demás, una pareja teniendo sexo… solo el único detalle es que esa pareja estaba conformado por dos hombres, nunca olvidare esos gritos y movimientos… era muy diferente al sexo de una pareja normal…

Mis amigos se miraban muy entusiasmados, tanto que me di cuenta que en verdad disfrutaban mas ver videos homosexuales… no pregunte nada como se le nombraba a ese tipo de orientación sexual que después lo descubriría…

Chicos, porque dos hombres tienen… sexo.- pregunte un poco tímido

Porque no solo las personas tienen sexo, con personas del sexo opuesto, también se puede hacerlo con personas del mismo sexo.- me contesto Andru con toda la normalidad del mundo y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

Pero… ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Será porque no consiguen mujeres para hacerlo?- volví a preguntar ya que ahora se me hacía más complicado todo…

Taichi, como preguntas solo observa y ahorita nos dices si te gusto o no.- me exalto la voz Tom

Relájate, Tom recuerda que Tai apenas está aprendiendo, no sabe mucho como nosotros y es mi deber enseñarle.- me defendió Andru

Está bien pero ya hay que disfrutar de ver estos videos, Taichi se que te gustaran.- me hablo Lenny

Fue asi que seguí viendo los videos con ellos, sin darme cuenta… yo también me estaba excitando y ahora me estaba confundiendo más pero todo lo veía muy normal…

Después de que vimos bastantes videos, Tomo se le ocurrió hacer un juego para ya así finalmente dormirnos porque ya era muy tarde para seguir despiertos, pero no sabía los planes que tenían para mi, mis "amigos"…

Tom comenzó a explicarnos lo del juego…

Chicos, miren este juego será algo… digamos diferente a lo que hemos hecho, todos deben de quitarse la ropa...

¿es todo?- pregunto Andru

No, se quitaran todos la ropa, deben estar completamente desnudos, giraremos de esta botella, al que le toque la punta de la botella, le haremos una pregunta el que no la responda tendrá que hacer todo lo que el resto decida, lo deberán de hacer… ¿están de acuerdo de todos?- finalizo Tom.

Si.- todos respondieron menos yo… por lo que todos me miraron

Taichi, ¿verdad que tu también estás de acuerdo?-me miro Andru con una cara de que le afirmara lo que me había preguntado por lo que yo solo dije..

Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Y asi lo hice, me desvestí como el resto, no podía creerlo estaba completamente desnudo, tenia frio pero no me importo no quería que pensaran todos que era un niñito llorón y debía verme fuerte…

Comenzamos a jugar, Tom giro la botella y le toco a Kasu , por lo que todos le hicimos una pregunta, la contesto correctamente y le toco girar de nuevo la botella, para tocarle a Lenny, pero su respuesta no fue la correcta por lo que Andru le hizo hacerle un castigo…

Lenny por no haber contestado bien, este será el castigo, ya lo decidimos entre Tom, Kasu y yo… este será tu castigo: deberos besarnos a los tres y darnos una buena mamada pero que dure 10 segundos a cada uno…

Está bien.- contesto Lenny con mucha naturalidad

Yo me quede petrificado, mis ojos no dejaban de mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo, Lenny se beso de una manera muy excitante con los demás, rápidamente se arrodillo a ellos para así poder succionar el miembro de cada uno de ellos. Esto era demasiado para mí, me estaba asustando pero no quería verme como un cobarde así que seguí en el juego, que mas podía pasar de eso…

Claro que me equivoque, los juegos subieron de tono, Lenny tenía sexo con Tom, hacían cosas extrañas entre ellos cuando había castigos pero lo que me dolió ver es que Andru también hizo exactamente lo que Lenny estaba haciendo pero el por su parte con Kasu, me sentía mal como si me hubiera traicionado mi amigo, pero no sé si fue celos por lo que pensé porque me moleste, pero mejor decidí no prestarle importancia y solo seguir mirando…

Para mi mala suerte, mi turno había llegado, tenía que saber la respuesta a la pregunta sino tendría que hacer el castigo aunque no me imaginaba que clase de castigo seria…

Taichi, responde esta pregunta ¿cómo se llama el actor porno del video gay que vimos ahorita?- me pregunto Andru, vaya no sabía la respuesta porque nunca había mirado esos videos, sabia los nombres de las actrices y actores de los demás videos o películas pero no de esa categoría, por lo que me resigne…

La verdad… no se pero no es justo no sabía nada de esos videos. Respondí algo enojado…

Ni modo Taichi, un trato es un trato, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, este será tu castigado: Tendrás sexo con los 4.- dejo salir esas palabras Andru, pero no me imaginaba que sería su idea

Eh... n-no… lo… hare.- dije tímidamente

No, Taichi no seas cobarde tu lo prometiste y debes cumplir con el trato del juego.- me dijo enojado Andru por lo que me sentí extrañado por lo que me estaba diciendo

Pero es que Andru no lo quiere hacer, no estoy preparado entiéndeme soy más pequeño que ustedes y…- pero él no me dejo terminar

Eso no te impidió juntarte con nosotros.- me grito Andru ya exaltado, mientras los demás solo me miraban sin decir ninguna palabra

Andru, lose pero tú sabes que no quiero y no lo hare, pensé que lo entenderías pero ya veo que no. Lo dije enojado y asustado

Cállate mocoso, harás lo que nosotros digamos. Me volvió a gritar

Pensé que eras mi amigo.- lo dije con lagrimas en los ojos en verdad había traicionado mi confianza

Serás mas mi amigo cuando hago exactamente lo que yo diga.- dándome un golpe en la cara

¡No lo hare! – le grite enojado y con muchas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos y mi rostro me ardía por el golpe.

Andru y los demás me tomaron a la fuerza, me resisti mucho para no dejarme pero fue inútil eran mas y mucho más fuertes que yo, no dejaba de llorar pero Lenny me tomo la boca con un calcetín para que no mirara, Kasu me vendo los ojos con una corbata, mientras Tom me daba bofetadas.

Los 4 me acostaron en la cama, Andru me quito el calcetín de mi boca para introducir su pene, trataba de evadirlo pero inútil era demasiado para mí no podía hasta que perdí mis fuerzas… me deje vencer, si lo sé pero ya no podia mas con la situación… de esta violación.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que me acostaron boca abajo, mis brazos no los podía mover ya que Kasu me los había agarrado para no moverme, mientras Lenny me detenía las piernas para no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, Tom tomo mi rostro e introdujo si pene en mi boca para volviera hacer la misma acción que Andru, mientras el… me preparaba para a mí para introducirme su pene en mi entrada…

Andru sin esperar más, introdujo su miembro en mi trasero, sentí que me desgarraban el alma, el dolor era insoportable pero Andru no paraba ni por mi suplicas, sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, ya no podia con ese intenso dolor, mis ojos estaban hinchado de tanto llorar, sentía una gran desesperación al no poder ver lo que me estaban haciendo, ya que había dejado de luchar, después de Andru, le sigio Tom y asi sucesivamente hasta todos quedar satisfechos.

Solo escuchaba las carcajadas de los demás, no les importaba en lo más minimo, este fue su plan desde el principio pero nunca pensé en las consecuencias. Despues de que terminaron, me quitaron la corbata con la que me habían vendando los ojos, cuando los abri me encontré con sus rostros, con una gran sonrisa en cada unos de ellos por lo que me enfurecí mas, esas expresiones jamás las olvidare, mi mirada que les regale era de intenso odio, como se pudieron haberse aprovechado de mi…

Fue asi que todos se durmieron finalmente, no dije ni una sola palabra ni ellos tampoco solo que sentían la satisfacción de haber cumplido de acuerdo a sus planes.

Tome mis cosas y me marche sin mirara atrás, era las 4 de la mañana por lo que decidí no llegar a mi casa porque preocuparía a mis padres y no quería que me vieran este estado, mi trasero me sangraba por el forcejeo y los golpes que recibi de parte de esos bastardos, llegue al parque cerca de mi casa, me recarge en un árbol, mira el cielo y jure nunca volver a confiar en nadie, solo deje caer mi cuerpo al pasto y asi poder olvidar lo ocurrido, como se habían atrevido hacerme esta atrocidad y como destruyeron mi inocencia… porque ya noseria igual, mi inocencia había sido interrumpida por ellos…

**Fin del Flashback**

_Si eso malditos bastardos habían destruido mi inocencia, lo más puro que podía tener un niño, de ahí es porque no confió en nadie aunque hago creer a todos que confió en ellos, por que en adelante solo finjo para no mostrarme débil antes los demás, desde ese día me volví más fuerte y desconfiado, permití que estos imbéciles destruyeran mi vida y cambiaran mi manera de pensar… no sé cómo pudieron haber vivido sabiendo el daño que le hicieron a un pobre niño inocente como a mi…_

_Vaya que nunca olvide las expresiones de todos pero menos las expresiones de nuestro último encuentro amigos jajaja creyeron que el niño inocente no crecería pero se equivocaron… la inocencia se desvaneció y también la piedad…._

**Espero que les haya gustado, un poco fuerte pero este cap es punto clave para que empiece a desarrollarse el fic, que habra pasado con Taichi y que se habra convertido? y que paso con Andru y sus amigos? muchas pregungtas pocas respuestas, sigan ñeyendo este fic, hasta el proximo capitulo..**

**dejen reviews y gracias los que han dejado, me motiva mucho =)**

* * *


End file.
